You and Me
by AmaViarra
Summary: After coming back from the past Kagome is sent to live with her grandfather and cousins in Ishiyama. There she joins the school...that happens to be a school for delinquents. What will Kagome experience there? Kagome/?


**A/N: Hello All. Don't worry! I am still working on my other stories/editing the stories from my old profile but I **_**finally**_** got into the mood to write agian so I thought I'd just go with it ^.^ **

**So, I've read all current chapters of the manga Beelzebub, then I started watchin the anime*still doing that* and I got this idea for this crossover. Don't know who Kagome will be paired with yet. So if you have any suggestions..let me know.**

**Also; I don't know where Ishiyama High school is so...I'm just putting it in Ishiyama(ha). My apologies if I got anything, city and otherwise, wrong. . It's confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing of _beelzebub _or _Inuyasha_.

* * *

><p>Kagome yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she stood on the side of the street. The train ride from Tokyo to Ishiyama had been a long one, at least to her it was. Lowering her arms she bent down and picked up her luggage, rearranging it so she had a more comfortable and secure grasp on it she continued walking toward her destination.<p>

As she walked her mind wandered. She had not been to Ishiyama for a long time, this time she was coming for schooling. She frowned at that thought, due to her mission in the feudal era she had missed a lot of school and her grades had fallen - plus due to Inuyasha and her own _harsher _appearance and attitude she had gotten a bad reputation. One that had made her lose all her friends she had before her mission in the past started.

_Though _She thought _It might be better that our friendship died as it did. We didn't have much in common lately anyway. _Though it pained her to lose her friends she had known since she was young, while they still remained important in her heart, she knew they had grown apart ever since she started her adventure in the past. While they were thinking about school, celebrity gossip and boys, she was thinking about evil beings, saving the world and fighting demons.

Indeed it had been better. However, time was ever moving forward-her adventure and time in the past was done and over with now. Leaving her with only memories and a broken heart as she was left alone in modern time. Because of the distance between herself and her peers when she came back to modern time, though she was happy to be back with her family, she felt lost and alone. It made her go into a depressive state.

That lasted for a while and then her mother took action. Saying it would be better for her to get away from the home for awhile-she was intrusted to her grandfather, her mother's father, who lived on a shrine in Ishiyama. Another shrine, but far away. Her mother believed this-plus being with other family members would help her get better. Plus, Ishiyama High School was the only one that would take her.

To her mother that was a bonus. Kagome sighed softly-though from what she had heard, the school was for delinquents. So she did not know how much she would be able to learn in the school. At least she wouldn't be alone. Yes, her cousin-who also lived with her grandfather-also attended the school. Though she didn't understand why, was her cousin a rebel?

Kagome shook her head. No, that couldn't be it. Her cousin had always been soft and sweet. It wasn't in her personality to harm others. _Then again.._ Kagome thought _People can change. I mean, I doubt anyone would think me as a person who could fight demons and kill them. _Indeed. People could change. Plus, she hadn't seen her cousin in ten years-there's a very good chance she could have changed in that time.

Kagome stilled as she heard her name being called, glanced around her eyes widened as she realized she had gotten far while her mind wandered. Luckily, she hadn't gotten into any trouble while walking in a daze. Turning around a smile came to her lips as she noticed her cousin running toward her.

"Hello Aoi!" she greeted when the female finally reached her.

Her cousin returned her smile and greeting "Hey Kagome! Glad to see you. Grandpa is waiting for you at the shrine"

Kagome nodded she had figured as much. Her smile widened as she noticed a baby on her cousin's back. "Ah! Is that Kouta?" she questioned.

Aoi nodded "Yep. Ah that's right, this is your first time meeting him."

Kagome hummed in response "Yeah, he's big I wish I could have seen him before hand".

"Yeah, We've missed you here Kagome. It's been too long" she replied, before looking further down the street they were on "We better get going before Grandpa gets mad, let's go!" she added before starting in the direction Kagome had previously been heading in.

Kagome chuckled softly and followed behind her cousin. It seemed as though the female hadn't changed that much, at least not physically. Her physical appearance was of what she remembered-more mature, but still it held an innocent look. Her energy however was much strong. _Though I'm sure Grandpa has been training her. _

Shaking her head Kagome focused back on the road before her as she followed behind her cousin, something about this place-this area felt strange. She didn't know what it was about, but for the first time since it was decided she would come here-she felt like it wasn't such a bad idea after all. She was curious to see what awaited her here and at her new school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short. Next update will probably be longer. Don't know who the pairing will be...Maybe Kagome with **Kanzaki** or Kagome with **Toujou**. Kind of want her to be with a side character. Especially since Aoi is her cousin ^^; family drama is not fun. Reviews however are greatly appreciated ;) My apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
><strong>


End file.
